presidency_of_preston_lyerlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaylee Loyst
'Kaylee Kathleen Loyst '(born May 4, 2000) was an American business woman, engineer, and politician who served as the 54th President of the United States from 2069 to 2077. A Democrat, Loyst also served as the 56th Vice President under Jedidiah Surface from 2053 to 2061, Secretary of State under Preston Lyerly from 2045 to 2053, and CEO of Buffalo-Niagara Engineering Firm from 2038 to 2044. Born in Buffalo, New York, but raised in Fort Mill South Carolina, Loyst received a BD in Civil Engineering from the University of South Carolina. Loyst moved back to Buffalo to work as an engineering consultant for Buffalo-Niagara Engineering, then the 4th largest utilities company in the region. In 2034, Loyst was made Vice President for Government Relations; and in 2038, bought the majority of shares in the company - making herself CEO. Under Loyst, Buffalo-Niagara became the largest firm in the area, and obtained power and infrastructural contracts with the States of New York, Pennsylvania, Vermont, and the Canadian provinces of Ontario and Quebec. In 2040, Loyst led a corporate envoy consisting of some of the largest engineering and utilities companies in America to China. Loyst continued to represent American business globally, establishing contracts in 9 countries, and aiding local companies in 25 countries. In 2044, during his transition, President-elect Preston Lyerly tapped Loyst as Secretary of State. Loyst served 2 terms as Secretary of State, and was a vital supporter of Lyerly's 'Humanity Doctrine'. She was a major figure in the 2047 NATO Coalition, the 2049 Hong Kong Peace Accords, and the United States / China alliance of 2050. In 2052, Jedidiah Surface chose Loyst as his running mate, the Surface / Loyst ticket beat Speaker of the House Owen Lassiter of Arkansas and Pennsylvania Governor Gerald Harren. After her Eight years in the Vice Presidency, Loyst retired in Buffalo, occasionally giving lectures and speeches. Despite speculation, Loyst refused to run for President in 2060 and 2064, choosing to focus on her family and sick wife - Amy Loyst, who had been diagnosed with liver cancer in 2059. In 2068, at the urging of former President Preston Lyerlycitation needed , Loyst ran against incumbent President Felicia Castillo. Loyst Chose South Carolina and former Secretary of Citizens Affairs Isaac hoyle as her running mate. Loyst won the 2068 Presidential Election, becoming the first President of Italian decent. Loyst was reelected in 2072 over former Vice President Eric Bolgarden and Guam Congressman Jules Vega. Loyst married Amy Rother in 2028 and has one adopted child, Tiaki Charles Loyst (born 2026). She is also the younger sister of former Secretary of Education Ryan Loyst. Though Loyst aimed to continue Lyerly's American Forge domestic policy (she was successful in implementing the American Universal Income System), she is best known for her foreign policy. Loyst signed the Euro-American Moon Settlement treaty of 2071, which created the Joint-Control District on the moon. Loyst was also successful in avoiding war during the 2073-74 Panama Canal Crisis; and was able to secure Arabic and South African support for the Dyson swarm Project. Loyst's late Presidency was tarnished by the 'April Haven' scandal; several videos of a private Democratic leadership party were leaked in 2075, showing the 74 year-old Loyst smoking marijuana. Loyst was succeeded by Republican Senator Vincent Angelo. Loyst retired to Seneca, New York, just outside of Buffalo. She briefly became a professor of Government at Columbia University before her death from cardiac arrest on December 20, 2102. Electoral History